Reindeer
by Hinata Lovers
Summary: He left the room still holding the fake deer antlers and headed for the theater while muttering about bothersome blond girls and an endearing Hyuuga heiress. AU Shikahina oneshot


**Entry for the DateMe contest on deviant art. AU****, high school fic. Shikahina pairing.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.**

_**Reindeer**_

Light foot steps could be heard on the empty hallways of the high school building. Most of the students had already gone home and the few ones that didn't were gathered in the school's theater to rehearse the Christmas play. For some reason ever since elementary school her class was always the most enthusiastic about the Christmas play.

She passed an open window and shivered. Someone must have forgotten to close it she thought idly while putting the box she was holding carefully onto the floor and walking towards the window. She touched the glass and shivered once more while closing the window. She stopped and looked outside. All the leaves of the trees had already fallen. Halloween had already passed and December was approaching and with it Christmas and her birthday. She sighed while walking back to the abandoned box on the floor; the year was passing way to fast for her.

She kneed on the floor and picked up the box that she had left there. It was full of Christmas decorations. Tsunade had asked her if it would be too much trouble for her to get the box and bring it to the teachers' lounge. She more than happily complied since it gave her a reason not to be rehearsing with the others.

Hinata had learned how to sew in a very early age and she was always very shy so in junior high she stopped taking any roles in her class' plays and started making the costumes for the people who would actually act in them. It made her happy and her friends would always compliment the outfits she made.

This year however Ino and Sakura decided they would do a musical. Hinata almost cringed when they said that, mainly because they said that looking at her with a mischievous look on their faces. If she was the type to curse she would have. She had the habit of singing when she was alone; at least when she thought she was alone. One day Ino and Sakura overheard her singing in her room when they were visiting her. Right after that they decided that the play would be a musical and that Hinata had to have an important role in it; and that was the reason that she was more than happy to have an excuse not to be rehearsing with the others.

She finally reached her destination and opened the door without even bothering to knock. Her hands where occupied and there shouldn't be anyone inside anyway; the only teachers in the school at this hour where in the theater helping with the play. So she simply let herself in and put the box on top of a nearby table and was about to leave when she noticed that there was someone sitting on the couch in front of her.

She recognized him immediately. His hair was kind of unique in its own way; Ino often said he looked like a pineapple. Hinata didn't mind it; she rather liked it actually. She blushed a deep red after thinking that; Shikamaru was just her friend and she should stop thinking about him in any other way.

Shikamaru and Hinata were never really that close despite being in the same group of friends. That changed when their mentors, Asuma and Kurenai, got married in the beginning of their first high school year and they had to be their best man and maid of honor. It was awkward at first but they warmed up to each other, especially now that they had to often baby-sit Asuma and Kurenai's baby.

Hinata approached the couch slowly; there was a 99 per cent chance that Shikamaru was asleep she thought smiling. When she was right behind the couch she laid her arms on top of it and rested her head on them so she could look at Shikamaru better. He was asleep just like she thought.

"Shikamaru-kun" She said softly but only that was enough to wake him up. He turned to where her voice was coming and looked at her with half lidded eyes. Hinata blushed at the close proximity of their faces; his nose was almost touching hers. Before she could do anything Shikamaru inched away and yawned. Hinata thought it was incredibly cute and smiled at him.

"Hey Hinata. What time is it?" He said with his voice heavy from sleep.

"It-it's five thirty" She answered looking down to her wrist watch

"Is the rehearsal over yet?" He said peering over at her again and making his face uncomfortably close once more. Hinata blushed and made her way to sit on the couch so she wouldn't faint soon.

"I-I wouldn't rea-really kno-know" She said sitting down and starting to poke her fingers together. Shikamaru immediately took her hands in one of his and raised a brow at her; he was determined in making her stop that old habit of hers but the fact that he had her hands in his made her fidget even more.

"So you ditched rehearsal?" He said obviously amused by the thought of her ditching anything. He realized he was holding her hands for way more time than necessary and let them go while thanking that he didn't blush as easily as she did.

"No. Tsunade-sama ask-asked me to brin-bring the Chirs-Christmas decorations over here." She said trying very hard not to poke her fingers again.

"And you happily complied since it would give you a perfectly plausible excuse not to be at the rehearsal." He said smirking at her and enjoying way more than he should the blush that dusted her cheeks.

"Well… ki-kind of…" She said while nervously chewing on her lower lips; habit that she recently gained since she was trying to stop poking her fingers. Shikamaru didn't bother trying to make her stop doing that; especially since it made her lips look deliciously red. It took him a few second to realize said lips where moving and talking to him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He said scratching the back of his neck and feeling his face heat up; he hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"I-I asked why aren't yo-you at rehearsal either." She repeated seemingly oblivious to the faint blush on his cheeks.

"I haven't gone to a rehearsal ever since junior high when my mother forced me to join the school's play."

"Bu-but you a-are always in the play" Hinata said tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes, and I'm always the reindeer. We're doing a stupid musical, why is there a reindeer in it? I swear Ino must have some hidden pleasure in making me be a stupid deer every year." He said pulling at his pony tail; something Hinata came to notice he did when he was frustrated. She smiled though; he really seemed to hate being the reindeer but she always thought it was very cute, especially because of his name.

"And I don't even bother discussing it with Tsunade anymore. The first time I did it she just smirked at me and said the role fitted me. Come on! This pun with my name was funny when we were kids but now it's just…" He stopped talking when he felt something warm and lightly wet peck him quickly on his cheek. He turned around to see Hinata redder than he ever seen her and fidgeting nervously with her fingers again. He didn't bother to stop her though; he was too stunned and was pretty sure his blush was very noticeable now.

"I-I re-rather li-like you as the rei-reindeer; I-I fin-find it ve-very cu-cute" She said peering up at him and immediately bolting out the door after she was done speaking.

Shikamaru was left speechless and blinking at the spot Hinata was sitting moments before. After he regained some of his senses he put his hand on the cheek Hinata kissed. Just thinking about it made his face heat up again.

He sighed and stood up and headed to the door. Before he left he noticed something inside the box Hinata brought to the room and sighed again.

"It can't be helped apparently" He said picking up the fake deer antlers from the box and eyeing them in distaste.

He left the room still holding the fake deer antlers and headed for the theater while muttering about bothersome blond girls and an endearing Hyuuga heiress.

* * *

**The number of ****entries in the November contest was so low that was a bit disheartening. So since the due date has been extended and today I was inspired I decided to give a contribution. **

**I'm somewhat pleased with how this came out. Even though I think I came out of the theme a little bit. It feels more like a Christmas fic.**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
